


Clothing is Optional

by TurtlesDrinkAlmondMilk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Rings, Collars, Control Issues, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Femdom, Hand Feeding, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Puppy Play, Size Difference, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlesDrinkAlmondMilk/pseuds/TurtlesDrinkAlmondMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an offer is too good to be true, but don't people also say to never look a gift horse in the mouth?  Sebastian's not sure what he's signed up for when he contractually agree's to be the slave of an extremely wealthy young business woman. He can only hope that signing away his self-respect will be worth being able to finally pay off his art college debt, his parents mortgage and at the end of a three year contract, a hefty payment of 17 million dollars.  He just hopes no-one will ever find out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Strict But Fair

 

Sebastian stared down at the thick binder.

The contract was thicker than 'War and Peace' and the font was annoyingly small. His tongue felt too big in his mouth.

“Mister Granger is there a problem?” a polite voice came from in front of him.

Sebastian cleared his throat and looked up, “I’m fine, fine, thank you. I ...eh, well I’m sure you understand.”

Wizened eyes enlarged to the size of teacups by monstrously big glasses blinked back at him. The little old Latino woman nodded kindly and folded her arms just under her pearls.

“Did you read the contract sweet-pea?” She asked smiling softly. She wore pale brown lipstick.

“Y-yes, of course! It was tough going at times but of course!” Sebastian stuttered slightly annoyed that she would think that he would sign himself away without reading the fine-print. He may have had been an art student but he wasn’t a damn idiot.

“Did you have enough time to go through it thoroughly and take note of any questions you may have before you’re signature is placed on the document?” the old woman chirped and reached into her drawer to pull out a packet of digestible chocolate biscuits. The young man ran his hand through his hair as chased the thoughts in his head.

“I know I don’t get to choose who I get but... in cases of abuse, do I get an out?” he asked.

The Latino woman had dainty hands and small slim fingers decorated with fantastic cream acrylic nails, which plucked several biscuits out of the packet and arranged them neatly onto a pink fine china plate, before answering the twenty-four year old sitting across from her.

“You will be owned once you sign that contract Mister Granger. You will be owned like you own your bed, or computer or favourite book and you will be treated any which way the owner decides to use their possessions. Of course death and permanent damage results in immediate termination of the contract with full compensation, but outside these exceptions you are no more than a new pair of shoes, a bed or even just a new pair of socks...once you sign this contract. I am not trying to dissuade you from the contract Mr. Granger I’m just being as candid as a person in my position should be.” She said seriously and put the half empty packet back into her drawer.

Sebastian nodded.

He had made up his mind last night; he had decided to do it. With his parents on the verge of being evicted and bankrupt and the ever mounting debt, he had realised that this was going to be the only opportunity he was ever going to get to make this kind of money. After college he would have a degree in art, sure, but he would have to do at least three years of work experience before he could go near anyone and expect a job offer and even then the money would be a pittance. With this opportunity after only three years of god knows what he would be able to return home rolling in greenery. It was obvious what he had to do.

Sebastian took a deep breath and blew it slowly out through his nose.

“Okay, I’m ready to do this.” He said determinedly and plucked the steel pen out of its holder.

Two gigantic eyes crinkled with smile back at him from across the desk.

“Okay sugar-plum, I need you to sign here and here. That’s right at the bottom of the page. Then I need your signature of page 405, yes right there and on page 678, oh I think you missed it, no, yes there and on page 1008 and two signatures on the right-hand side of page 5089 and finally in block capitals on page 6002. Wonderful.” She chirped and pulled the mountain of paper towards her to file for later. “Now I think we deserve a couple of biscuits after that, don’t you?”

Sebastian nodded, slightly relieved that he had actually made the decision but far more apprehensive of what was yet to come. The plate was pushed towards with two missing biscuits, which the woman had taken for herself.

“You know I’m verging on diabetes but every now and then I treat myself and have a biscuit or two. They’re divine.” She chuckled and took a dainty bite. Sebastian took one for himself, unsure how to proceed now that the paper-work was done and dusted. They really were nice biscuits.

“Now the person who has bought you will be collecting you tomorrow morning at eleven. She requested that you wear something smart for morning brunch and that all you need to pack is any medication that you may require and one favourite item. Once you have left your house a moving van will arrive and your belongings will be packed and stored safely away for you to collect after a period of three years. As agreed a deposit of 500,000 dollars will be lodged into your parents account at the moment of your arrival into the house of your new owner and a letter and email will be sent to their residence declaring that you are safe and well and that you have been hired by a company that has taken you away on business and so on and so forth.” The old woman said briskly and took another nibble of her sugary treat.

Sebastian looked disbelievingly right back at her, his parents would never believe such a thing.

“I know, I know! I don’t sell it very well,” she apologised and shook her finger in his direction, “But the boys and girls down at head office apparently write up some terribly convincing stuff...I think they even a call centre.” She shrugged and popped the last of her biscuit into her mouth.

“So I just go home now?” Sebastian asked quietly and sat up straighter.

“Hey, go to a movie, get drunk, go to a fancy restaurant and order their biggest steak, I don’t care honey-bun, just make sure you’re ready for your owner at eleven tomorrow morning.” laughed the old woman and stood from her brown leather chair to indicate it was time for Sebastian to leave.

“Take a few biscuit’s sweet-pea, you look like you almost got hit by a train, the sugar will help.”

“Oh, okay, thanks.” Sebastian replied a bit dumbly, pocketing two and popping one into his mouth.

“Bye sugar-bun.” She winked.

“Bye.” Sebastian mumbled through the crumbs, tuned on his heel and left.


	2. You catch more Flies with Honey

It was now 10:54 am; at least that’s what Sebastian’s bedside clock flashed when his door buzzer whined.  
He had gone straight home yesterday after signing his contract. He had dawdled for ten minutes outside a bar until he decided against getting drunk; it would probably be better if he was fresh-faced and able for the morning.  
He hadn’t bothered calling any of his friends either for one last get-together; he figured it would be easier just to slip away than drawing attention to himself. People would be probably be calling the next day looking for forgotten phones, cardigans and whatnot, only to find out that Sebastian had left.   
He’d probably be gone a week before his friends notice and even then they’ll probably put it down to him being extra busy that week.   
He was actually a little happier that he had been on his own. He had time to figure out the one item he was allowed bring. He hadn’t needed to get any medication ready so a good third of the night had been spent on weighing up the emotional attachment he had to the stuff in his house.   
He didn’t want to bring anything on a whim but he also didn’t want to bring anything that would hurt him badly if it got destroyed in the three years he would be... ‘away’, so any pictures of his parents were a no go. He didn’t want his ‘employer’ to use it against him as was the possibility. So in the end he had opted to bring his favourite thick-knitted brown jumper, which he had stuffed in an old leather rucksack and which now stood beside the door.

The buzzer whined again, longer this time, and snapped Sebastian back into reality. He stood and walked over to his apartment door, pressing the button which would unlock the building’s main entrance. He could feel himself shaking a bit from the nerves. He didn’t make himself stop as he had every right to feel nervous. He now was owned by some weirdo who was rich enough to legally buy a person for three years and then pay the additional fee of 17 million dollars.

Three minutes later a solid double knock came from the other side of the door. Sebastian swallowed heavily and wiped at his mouth, he then slung his rucksack over one shoulder and proceeded to slowly open the door. Every nerve in his body was telling him to drop everything and run, but he fought against the urge and pulled the door open to meet face to face with his ‘owner’.  
Or rather more face to chest for the petite woman who was tilting her head up slightly to see him.

“Excuse me, are you Sebastian Granger?” she asked calmly and tucked away a stray strand of hair behind her ear with a manicured finger.

Sebastian nodded dumbly and watched carefully as the woman broke into a smile.

“Well, aren’t you a pretty thing.” She said and proceeded to walk past him and into the apartment.  
Once she stood in the middle of the room, having quickly and thoroughly surveyed it, she turned on one foot to face Sebastian.

“Your file said you were 6 foot at 168 pounds, is that correct?” she asked briskly as she rested her hands on her hips. She was clad in tight black ripped jeans, black stilettos with ankle cuffs and a plain white t-shirt.

“Eh, yeah, and I don’t need take any medication.” Sebastian offered. He was taken aback at the woman, he had been expecting someone in their sixties, at least, and to be honest he had been expecting a rich old white man who was still resided in the closet for political reasons. This was a completely different kettle of fish.

“No addictions? Smoking, drugs, running, shopping, food?” she counted off on her fingers.

“I really like to have a bowl of Cap’n Crunch in the morning...uh...yeah.” Sebastian said, realising how stupid he sounded.

“We’ll have to change that to something healthier I think.” She said smiling and put out her dainty hand for a handshake and Sebastian extended his own.  
Her handshake was firm.

“ My name is Elizabeth. I am your contractual owner. I hope you’re not feeling too nervous?” She joked, quickly taking in Sebastian’s outfit for brunch.

“Yeah, no, I mean I am nervous! I, just, I think you seem very nice.” He stumbled over his words, cursing himself internally.

“Seem, being the key-word there I think,” She chuckled, “I would like to begin this relationship as soon as possible Sebastian but I feel that to explain what I want from this agreement would be better done elsewhere.”

“Oh?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow, slightly apprehensive.

“Oh, nowhere sketchy, I just think it might be better for you if we didn’t conduct business in your apartment. You may not come to like the three years you spend in my company and I would not like to taint your home with the reminder that it began here.” She explained calmly and began walking towards the exit. 

“That’s very considerate of you.” He stated, deciding to take it as a good sign that she was in some way respecting him as a person and not a newly bought toy. He followed her out the door and locked it.

When he turned Elizabeth was standing in front of his with her hand out expectantly.

“I’ll take the keys and hand them in personally tomorrow morning to the company for safe keeping. I promise.” She said firmly, never once breaking eye-contact with Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and hesitantly dropped to keys into the small palm.

“Good boy.”Elizabeth praised and turned away to walk to the building’s elevator, leaving Sebastion to digest the two words.

Once inside the elevator Sebastian got a grip of himself. He felt he was losing control of the situation and decided to pull on the reigns a bit.

“If you want we can start now?” Sebastian suggested as the elevator descended slowly.

Elizabeth glanced up at him.  
“Alright, we’ll begin to ease you in. We’ll begin with some simple rules, the ‘Golden Ten’ I like to call them. First rule, you will remain quiet unless I specifically give you permission to talk or I ask you a question directly, upon which I expect a spoken answer. Am I clear?” 

Sebastian nodded mutely and then realised his mistake.

“Crystal clear.” He confirmed.


	3. Brunch is for the Rich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that nothing has happened yet but I am a writer who takes their time. Comments would be very appreciated. Who do you think these two characters look like? What celebrity or person comes to mind?

Elizabeth rummaged around in her purse for her phone at the breakfast table that she and Sebastian now occupied. The table had a beautiful view of New York city and Sebastian was currently taking in the scenery. Once she found the damned thing she looked back up at her new purchase sitting across from her and smiled at how absorbed he was by the city.  
She hadn’t been lying when she had said he was pretty. He had dark brown eyes and loose long curly brown hair and a strong jaw. His clothes were acceptable for the time being, with his dark jeans and dark grey t-shirt he could pass for a rich, effortless hipster.

“I like this restaurant,” Elizabeth said picking up her brunch menu, “It’s secluded, has fabulous service and most importantly fabulous brunch. It may not be one of the well known restaurants in New York but I look for unique quality not your average hotspot for the wealthy.”

Sebastian nodded, still uncertain as to what qualified him to answer out loud. Instead he picked up his own menu and browsed.  
A few minutes later and young waitress with a beautiful smile strode up to their table.

“Are you ready to order or would you like a few more moments?” she asked whilst pulling out her notebook.

“No now is perfect thank you. I will have the mini fruit salad with a croissant and pineapple juice,” Elizabeth ran a finger down the menu as she called out her order. Sebastian opened his mouth to order his own breakfast as he assumed this would be an exception to the ‘no-talking’ rule, it was not.  
“And my friend will have the same except with a chocolate filled croissant.” She finished and closed the menu.

“Any tea, coffee? Or will that be all?” The waitress directed the question at Elizabeth. 

“No thank you, and by the way your make-up is flawless today Cassandra.” Said Elizabeth sincerely and handed over her and Sebastian’s menu, she had plucked out of his hand.

“It’s a pleasure as always to be your waitress Miss Baldow.” Cassandra laughed and headed off to the kitchen to give in the order. Once she was definitely out of earshot Elizabeth turned to the boy sitting across the table from her. He was wearing a slightly dazed expression. It made her smile, she liked that look, and Elizabeth decided to make it her business to make sure that her Sebastian would look as vulnerable as this as often as possible.

“Almost slipped up on the first rule I see.” She commented toying with her teaspoon.  
Sebastian shrugged apologetically.  
“No matter, you didn’t and that makes me very happy. Now a couple of questions, I will ask one you will answer, then you may ask one and I might answer.” Elizabeth pulled out her phone again to note down the conversation.

“What is your favourite colour?” she asked briskly.  
“Purple, why?” Sebastian answered.  
“For your collar and that counted for your question.” Elizabeth tapped away at the screen.  
Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his curls. He would have to be cleverer if he wanted to survive future games like this.

“ Any phobias?”   
“I’m not a fan of the feeling of flour.” Sebastian answered, falling silent when Cassandra returned to pour two glasses of juice and then leave again.  
Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow at the answer but failed to comment.

“What will be my role in this agreed relationship.” He asked slowly, careful as to which words he used to describe the buying of a human being.

Cassandra returned at that moment with two croissants and a side dish of fruit salad.  
“Is that everything Miss Baldow?” she asked as she topped up their glasses.

Elizabeth popped a chopped strawberry into her mouth. “Thank you Cassandra, your service is impeccable as always.” 

The waitress smiled at the woman and then nodded politely at Sebastian and left to serve the other diners.

Sebastian picked up a fork.

“Not yet. Rule number two, you do not do anything without my permission, be it eating, sleeping or even reading, you must ask me first. Asking my permission will be one of the exceptions to the ‘no-talking’ rule.”

Sebastian carefully laid the fork back down by his plate. “My question?” he pressed.

Elizabeth frowned slightly at this but didn’t chastise him considering for his first day he was doing reasonable well so far.

“I like control in my life Sebastian, as do most people. But of course not every single detail can be controlled; life is a bitch like that. So as a form of stress-relief, I suppose, I require our relationship to be one of control. That is to say that I will have complete control over you. In many ways you will be treated as a pet of sort to provide me with companionship but over time the relationship will probably develop into something more sexual. And now you may eat.” She said and gently pulled her croissant in two with her fingers.

Sebastian gaped at the woman sitting across from him. He had known in the back of his head that something like this was more than likely going to occur but to hear it said so matter-of-factly freaked him out a little.  
Elizabeth glanced up.  
“I said eat.” She ordered calmly, never once looking away from the croissant she was smothering in raspberry jam.

The order knocked the boy slightly out of his stupor, allowing him to stab some from fruit with his fork and put them in his mouth.  
“I want to assure you that I plan on making this situation as pleasurable as possible for the both of us. Of course my pleasure will come first and foremost but I am not very sadistic. I will enjoy any happiness you also experience from this relationship. In certain matters I will ask for your opinion, I may not listen to it but I will always take it into consideration.” She explained, sipped from her juice and then continued.

“Would you prefer that I called you Sebastian during our time together?” 

Sebastian swallowed his second mouthful of fruit. “Yes, please. I prefer my own name.”

Elizabeth smiled. “I think your manners are very becoming, please continue to use them in the future and you may find getting things and treats will be a whole lot easier.”  
Sebastian’s stomach churned a little at her use of the word ‘treat’. But he decided to leave it go, they were three-quarters the way through breakfast.

“What should I call you?” he asked as he pushed the side dish away from the croissant.

“Miss usually will do, but I suppose you may sometimes get away with an Elizabeth now and then. Use your own discretion. Around people you will always use the term ‘Mistress’ when talking to me.” She replied raising her hand slightly to catch the waiter’s attention.

Sebastian finished his croissant and juice just as Cassandra returned.  
It would shock him later at the tailors, when he would find out that the plain and somewhat small brunch had cost 300 dollars and Elizabeth had left a tip of a hundred for her Cassandra.


	4. Pretty in Purple but Better in Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always little comments are always hoarded and then gazed at on days when the story well has dried up. ie comments are lovely thank you.

The purple collar was slightly too tight. Just the merest hint of his skin being pinched was present.

“No, I don’t like that colour. It looks cheap.” Elizabeth stated and motioned her finger in a circle, telling Sebastian to turn around so that she could see his neck from all angles. He complied and watched his four reflections in the body length mirrors turn with him.

“Maybe supple brown leather might be more becoming? Maybe with a gold clasp this time?” the tailor offered, halfway into the stock room before he had finished the sentence.  
They had taken a private car to this backstreet shop, hidden behind a dirty cafe and flower shop lacking in non-wilting flowers. It hadn’t seemed much from the outside but the moment that Sebastian stepped inside the little shop he had smelt the strong whiff of wealth: leather and expensive perfumes.

Elizabeth walked over to Sebastian and brushed his hair back with her fingers into a loose ponytail, leaving his collared neck completely exposed.  
“Do you like the purple Sebastian?” she smiled and ran one finger around the inside of the collar, making the boy shiver slightly. Hopefully not noticeably, he thought and looked down at his owner.

“It’s a bit too tight Mistress. I would appreciate a looser one...please.” Sebastian added as an afterthought, remembering Elizabeth’s love of manners. He had decided that if he had to play the game then why not play it to his advantage? He knew that he didn’t have the best hand in the game but he could still win a round or two if he kept his head.

“Make sure the brown one is looser, Malcolm!” Elizabeth shouted over her shoulder to the tailor who had disappeared somewhere deep into the depths of his stockroom.  
“You’re so pretty Sebastian.” She sighed and let her hands fall away from his hair and neck.

Sebastian looked back at his own reflection, unsure if he was allowed to respond. He wanted to point out that as lovely as the compliment was meant to be he would really have preferred terms like ‘rugged’ or ‘handsome’. Thankfully it was that moment that Malcolm decided to reappear with three slim rectangular boxes in his hands. 

“Personally I think this one would be perfect Miss Baldow.” Malcolm said while simultaneously peering over his glasses and opening up the slim red box.

“Oh, that is very beautiful.” She breathed quietly. Sebastian didn't bother to look at the item, but allowed the purple collar to be slipped off and a dark reddish brown collar with a thin gold clasp to be fitted snugly around his neck. This time it was far more comfortable.

“Look at me Sebastian.” Elizabeth ordered, smiling at how quickly her pet complied and at how well the new collar’s colour complimented his olive tanned skin.

“I think this one will do Malcolm and perhaps one other in black. Please have the chip inserted, but don’t bother with gift wrap. He’ll wear it leaving. Thank you for your wonderful service and taste in style as always.” She thanked the tailor graciously who in turn mumbled an acknowledgement for her praise and then turned to prepare the newly bought items.

Elizabeth turned and sauntered over to one of the two ox-blood red leather armchairs in the room. Once she was seated and comfortable she turned her attention to Sebastian who still stood awkwardly in front of the mirrors. She liked very much the fact that he hadn’t moved from the spot she had told him to stand in.

“Tell me what’s on your mind Seb, and may I say I am very happy that you remembered to call me ‘mistress’ in front of company. You were a very good boy. Come here and sit.” Elizabeth nodded to the space on the ground beside her chair.

Sebastian frowned but did as he was told and folded his legs under himself in the designated area.

“I’m just trying to get used to the idea that you own me now and I’m finding it difficult.” He mumbled looking down at his shoes, slightly afraid I’ve how she would react. Instead he felt fingers lightly scratching along his scalp. It would have been extremely relaxing had it not been so weird. 

“I understand, you poor little thing. Don’t worry I’ll do my best to make you feel at home. Just do what I say when I say it and we will get on famously, I promise.” Elizabeth crooned and continued to lightly message the man’s head. Sebastian allowed her to keep going, not sure how he would bring up that it felt weird when she did that, without offending her.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Twenty minutes later Sebastian now wore the newly bought collar, which didn’t feel uncomfortable just foreign on his skin, and was sitting in the back of a Bentley with Elizabeth who had bought two fresh juices before getting in the car. 

As the driver pulled out into New York traffic, Elizabeth proceeded to pull out two tablets out of the side of a small zipped pocket on her purse. She then opened one juice bottle and dropped both pills into the liquid and shook the bottle to speed up the time it took to dissolve them. Sebastian had a queasy knowing feeling in his stomach which one of them was going to be drinking the drugged juice, but couldn’t help feeling betrayed when the woman handed him the concoction with the dissolved pills. It must have a shown on his face as Elizabeth frowned apologetically.

“I know Sebby, but all I’ll say is that we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” 

“What’s the hard way?” Sebastian whispered eyeing the orange juice with disdain.

“It would probably involve rope, a gag, needles and spending the rest of the journey in the trunk of the car. So not very nice. Or you can drink up and lie down and wake up all fresh and relaxed in your new home.” She said softly, trying to coax him into the drinking the stuff down.

Sebastian sighed, he wasn’t a fan of needles nor of spending god knows how long in the trunk, so his only real option was to throw the juice back down his throat as quickly as possible and try not to think about how he was technically roofying himself. Sebastian nodded at Elizabeth.

Without a second thought Sebastian took the cap off the bottle and chugged it down, unaware of how quickly he was going under until he felt Elizabeth gently pry the bottle from his lips. He stared blearily at the blurry figure opposite him. 

“Tha’wrksfsssst.”he slurred slumping down in the seat. His head felt woolly and his vision spun every time he tried to look properly at the blur, forcing him to keep his eyes shut.  
Sebastian, a midst the floating feeling which was creeping up his legs, felt someone tug at him, gently pulling him down to lay his head on their lap. He didn't feel the need to protest nor even if he did, he really didn't think his tongue would cooperate with the sentence he was failing to even form in his head.

Sebastian blacked out to the heavenly feeling of someone scratching lightly across his scalp.


	5. Home Sweet Home

It definitely wasn’t the worst way to wake up, that he would admit to. Sebastian had once woken up in his own vomit, after a particularly wild night out; so waking up on top of an over sized bean bag was nothing to be sniffed at.

Sebastian blinked his eyes slowly open to find himself in someone’s sitting room. He blinked again, his brain moving as fast as paint dries. It was a nice sitting room from what he could see. From the angle of his face being smooshed into the bean bag he could see a beautiful stone fireplace, the end of a grey comfy sofa that had far too many white and blue pillows and the white carpet that the bean bad lay atop of. 

Only after surveying the room from this angle for another three minutes does Sebastian finally register the feeling of someone slowly trailing their fingertips from the top of his scalp down to the middle of his back and then sweeping back towards the top to repeat the motion. The light scraping up and down his back felt so nice...he wished he could do this all the time...

Something very slowly clicked in Sebastian’s head. His back felt very bare and he was almost sure that he himself wasn’t scratching his own back, although that was open to debate as he currently couldn’t actually feel his own arms...

Elizabeth glanced away from her Ipad and watched with a faint smile at Sebastian’s valiant efforts to push himself upright. His faint wiggles were adorable. She almost didn’t want to tell him that there was no point right now and that the drugs would be out of his system in no less than six hours. She would have been willingly just to watch that pert ass wiggle around in the air for just a while longer, but decided that that possibly wasn’t a good move for building trust.

“Hey Sebastian, you’re alright, it’s just me Ellie. Remember?” Elizabeth soothed, slowly leaving the couch and coming around into Sebastian’s sight. She smiled warmly at the pet’s dopey looking eyes. He was still as high as a kite. 

Instead of forcing him to sit up, Elizabeth knelt down in front her new pet and pushed away some of the mop of hair that had fallen onto his face.

“How’re you feeling?” she asked softly, biting her lip to stop herself cooing at how helpless he looked.

‘BE POLITE’ flashed in bright orange in Sebastian’s mind. His self-preservation was fighting manically against the drugs in his system. He wanted to sit up and possibly cover himself (he wasn’t so sure of how naked he actually was) and ask Elizabeth if he could use her bathroom. But he felt too heavy and groggy, like his tongue was made out of play doe and his muscles out of goo. 

“Bfrmm” he mumbled into the bean bag.

“What? What is it honey?” 

“Bfroommm!!” Sebastian mumbled more urgently trying to communicate through pleading eyes and manic mumblings.

Elizabeth drew her eyebrows together in a frown as she tried to decipher what Sebastian was overexerting himself for. Finally after several moments of staring at Sebastian’s puppy eyes did it finally dawn on her...bathroom!

“Oh! Honey, Seb, I completely forgot! Baby, you need to wear a diaper, okay? I’m not big enough to be hauling you in and out to the bathroom for the night. But once the drugs are out of your system you can take them off, okay?” she said firmly and stood to go get the adult diapers she had bought for such a situation. 

Huh? Sebastian swallowed. Had he heard right? A few moments later he heard Elizabeth return along with definitely a second pair of footsteps following close behind...oh god, that’s all he needed, more people to see him naked. Sebastian turned his face into the bean bag material and groaned. 

“Sebastian? This is my butler Steve, he’s going to help me role you over now. I need his help.” Elizabeth said softly and lay what she hoped was comforting hand on the small of his bare back.

“Nnnnn.”Sebastian forced out from his now useless tongue. Sebastian was fairly confident that the sound he mad would pass for a ‘no’; he refused to be seen naked by anyone other than the woman who had paid good money for him. In fact he was quite frightened at just how vulnerable he was in front of these two people. 

“That’s not an option. You cannot move and you will probably need to use the bathroom throughout the night. I will not have you pissing on my carpet or bed. This is non-negotiable Sebastian.” Elizabeth stated firmly and nodded to Steve.

Steve was a big man both in height and girth. He was a born and bred Berlin boy and found that he felt comfortable working under Elizabeth’s employment. She was spoilt and sometimes would ask him to carry out very strange tasks (such as right now) but the pay was astonishing. Steve had long ago learned that many people assumed that when you had money you could treat others however you liked; Elizabeth was a rare find- an extremely wealthy employer who is not a complete asshole. Elizabeth was always courteous and adamant that Steve have at least a month’s holiday in the summer and winter. Sure, she was kinky like crazy, but who wasn’t? He had seen a lot weirder stuff in his early twenties in Berlin. All he had to do was keep his mouth shut about it to other people and assisted her when she needed it, and Steve kept the best job he had ever had.

Steve bent down and hefted both of his thick arms underneath the weakly struggling body and hefted Sebastian into a fireman’s hold. He smirked at the squeak that the boy emitted but failed to comment.

“Okay, would you set him on his back over there in front of the fireplace, Steve?”

“Do you need me to help holding up the legs ma’am, when you’re putting on the diaper?” he puffed out as he placed Sebastian on the ground as carefully as he could.

“Would you please? That would be so helpful.” Elizabeth smiled and tore open the bag of diapers.

Once he had manoeuvred the boy into the desired position he stood up and stepped back to take a look at the ‘pet’.   
The boy was pretty, no doubt about it. And very fuckable-looking, especially with the blush that now bloomed on both of Sebastian’s cheeks. Unfortunately for the pet he had completely no muscle control at this point and was unable to shift his legs out of the splayed position that Steve had put them in; giving both Steve and Elizabeth a fantastic view of Sebastian’s anus, penis and balls. It didn’t help either that Sebastian was now biting his lower lip and had scrunched his eyes closed in the attempt to pretend he wasn’t there. Steve looked down at the sight, realising that the boy was a born submissive whether he knew it or not. 

“Aaaaw, you are so adorable, Sebastian. I think we might do this again sometime, yeah? I like you all pliant like this.” Elizabeth cooed and knelt down with the diaper and talcum powder at the ready. 

Steve bent over grabbed the pet’s ankles and hoisted them up as Elizabeth quickly slid the diaper under and coated the talcum powder on. He then lowered them and watched as the diaper was taped into place.

“Will that be all?” Steve asked politely.

“I think that’s everything for now Steve, thank you.” Said Elizabeth and glanced up at the butler with a smile before turning back to her new pet. Elizabeth placed her middle finger inside the diaper at the stomach and ran her finger along; making sure that it wasn’t on too tight.

“Oh, and Ma’am?”

“Yes, Steve?” 

“Wonderful collar choice.”

“Thank you Steve, I thought you might approve.” Elizabeth smiled.


End file.
